Konoha, ville de la musique
by Naussicaa44
Summary: Si Sasuke et Itachi étaient des guitaristes célèbres s'affrontant dans le monde de la musique, si Orochimaru et Tsunade dirigeaient les plus grandes maisons de disques du pays et si un des amis de Neji était amoureux de Sasuke, que ce passerait-il ? UA En pause
1. Premier contact

**Titre : **Konoha, ville de la musique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto-sama , sauf Ikuto, qui est de ma propre création.

**Pairing : **Un petit Sakura x Sai, Neji x Tenten et probablement du Hinata x Kiba. Pour mes couples principaux...à vous de découvrir !

**Rating :** M**  
><strong>

**Note :** C'est un UA de naruto (Univers Alternatif pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas), et les deux couples principaux seront Gays et il y aura très probablement du lemon. _Je suis d'ailleurs à la recherche d'un Beta Reader pour cette histoire_ car la personne qui la corrige actuellement ne continuera pas si l'histoire est un peu trop explicite et ce sera le cas.

**Note 2 :** Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, l'autre étant toujours en cours, je vous prie donc de vouloir patienter gentiment si mes chapitres mettent du temps à venir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>** premier contact**

Un lundi après-midi, dans le grand hôtel Hyûga du centre de Konoha, au milieu de l'immense salle de bains de l'une des suites, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns-rouges nettoyait la baignoire, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le MP3, glissé dans la poche de l'uniforme de l'hôtel, lâchait une musique rock au rythme entraînant. Le jeune homme, âgé de 21 ans, était à la fois heureux, stressé et triste de préparer la suite qu'allait occuper le grand Sasuke Uchiwa.

Connu dans le monde entier comme étant un des meilleurs guitariste de sa génération, le leader du groupe Hebi était descendu dans l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de la ville à l'occasion d'une série de concerts. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha et rejoint la maison de disques d'Orochimaru, il était devenu le musicien rock le plus apprécié après son frère, Itachi du groupe Akatsuki. La rivalité qui existait entre eux était la seule raison qui avait poussé Sasuke à quitter sa ville natale et le groupe amateur auquel il appartenait. Groupe qui, après son départ, s'était trouvé un autre guitariste de génie et avait atteint la troisième place des groupes les plus populaires, après Hebi et Akatsuki.

Pourtant, ceux qui avaient connu le groupe avant le départ de l'Uchiwa regrettaient sa présence, et plus particulièrement le chanteur et leader du groupe, ancien meilleur ami du jeune homme.

Le MP3 joua une autre musique, faisant ralentir l'employé. Team 7 était son groupe préféré. Ayant été dans le même lycée que ses membres, il les avait vu évoluer et avait pu profiter de leurs chansons jusqu'au départ du guitariste. Leur musique, comme celle des Hebi, était ensuite devenue plus commerciale, moins extravagante pour se plier aux attentes du public et les mener au podium pour surpasser le guitariste de l'Akatsuki, but ultime de Sasuke.

Le garçon seul dans la salle de bains soupira. Il pensait que l'amour irraisonné qu'il avait pour l'Uchiwa s'estomperait au fil du temps, mais il était au contraire devenu plus intense, et avait encore moins de chance d'être réciproque. Car, en plus d'aimer un homme, il aimait une superstar du rock, le froid et séduisant leader des Hebi. Changeant de nouveau de chanson, le jeune employé se mit à chantonner les paroles. Au moment où il allait arriver au refrain, une voie sèche mais harmonieuse le coupa net :

-Arrêtez de chanter cette merde !

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Sasuke grogna. Quelle journée de merde ! Son dernier tube avait encore une fois été dépassé par celui de l'Akatsuki, mais en plus il fallait qu'un titre de Team 7 lui vole la 2ème place ! Orochimaru, le manager des Hebi, leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs après ce résultat pitoyable. Ils venaient juste d'arriver à Konoha, et déjà il regrettait d'être venu. En plus, sa chambre d'hôtel était en nettoyage ! Bien sûr, il pouvait y entrer, mais il aurait à subir les avances repoussante des jeunes (ou pas) femmes et les regards haineux des mammouths jaloux de son succès involontaire auprès des femmes. Involontaire car, oui, Sasuke Uchiwa était gay, et si son manager ne lui avait pas interdit de le révéler, il le cracherait à toutes les femmes peinturlurées qui essayaient vainement de le séduire. Ce qui amenait à un autre problème du beau brun : il était célibataire et devait le rester au risque de faire chuter sa popularité et donc l'empêcher de surpasser son cher frère. Frère qui ne faisait absolument rien pour rester au sommet : Il avait avoué son homosexualité, se tapait le premier mec qui ondulait des hanches sous ses yeux et créait des scandales à tout va. Et plus il faisait polémique, plus il était populaire ! La presse people n'en finissait pas d'étaler sa vie sexuelle aussi bien en texte qu'en photos. Il était le bad-boy de la musique, beau et maléfique à la fois. Sasuke aurait pu en faire autant ( et il en avait follement envie!) mais il aurait donné l'impression de copier son aîné et personne n'aurait fait attention à lui. En jouant le « Prince des glaces », il se démarquait de son frère et imposait sa propre marque, celle des Hebi.

Tout en réfléchissant, Sasuke marchait dans une rue de Konoha. Dans les quartiers chics, personne ne s'étonnait à voir passer un homme avec des lunettes de soleil d'une marque hors de prix. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et espérait vite pouvoir de reposer dans sa suite. Il arriva devant l'hôtel où il séjournait, dont l'insigne doré brillait sous le soleil d'après-midi. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment contrôlé par la famille Hyûga, une des plus puissantes du pays. Arrivé au comptoir, il demanda si sa chambre était prête. La réponse étant négative, il se renseigna sur le nombre de personnes présentes, et décida d'y aller quand même, vu qu'il était trop fatigué pour se balader plus longtemps. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 5ème étage quand il fut à l'intérieur. Le couloir menant à sa suite était désert, tout comme le salon et la chambre. Seul un bruit venant de la salle de bains témoignait de la présence de l'unique employé.

Le guitariste hésita. Devait-il signaler son arrivée pour faire se presser la femme de ménage, ou bien devait-il rester dans la chambre pour éviter de se faire harceler par une folle. Il décida d'observer et d'agir en conséquence, et se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Un garçon, qui semblait avoir entre 18 et 20 ans, était occupé à frotter le fond d'une baignoire immense sans pour autant y entrer. L'Uchiwa suivit du regard les hanches fines cachées par une chemise noire trop grande et tomba sur des fesses et des cuisses parfaitement à son goût. Quand l'inconnu se pencha en avant pour nettoyer une partie plus éloignée, Sasuke dut se faire violence pour ne pas arracher le fin tissus blanc qui cachait le fessier sur lequel il avait une vue plongeante. Si Orochimaru ne lui avait pas interdit de coucher avec un garçon qu'il avait juste rencontré, il aurait probablement jeté le pauvre employé sur son lit, transformant cette voie chantante en gémissements de plaisir. Chantante ?

Le sourire du guitariste se figea. Il connaissait cette chanson : c'était un des titres de Team 7 quand il en faisait encore partie, et qu'il chantait en duo avec l'idiot qui leur servait de leader.

Le jeune homme vit rouge. Comment osait-il chanter ça devant lui ? Comment un gars avec un corps aussi parfait pouvait-il être aussi con ? Le musicien mit le masque froid des Uchiwa, et prit sa voix sèche qu'il utilisait pour s'adresser à ses fans hystériques :

-Arrêtez de chanter cette merde !

Le garçon en face de lui se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Après un léger temps de réaction, il rangea ses écouteurs dans sa poche en bredouillant des excuses, puis termina son travail et partit de la pièce presque en courant.

Pendant qu'il s'exécutait, Sasuke, bien qu'énervé, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la chute de reins du garçon.

-Du gâchis, grogna-t-il.

Une fois la suite vide, il s'installa sur le lit et espéra pouvoir dormir un peu avant le dîner. La journée qu'il avait passé à Konoha avait été particulièrement horrible, et il sentait que la semaine qui s'annonçait serait encore pire. Et ce fut sur ces pensées négatives qu'il s'endormit, ses rêves remplis d'éphèbes en chemises noires et pantalons blancs...

**Fin**** chapitre 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Donc voilà ! Merci de votre lecture ! Comme j'ai une autre fiction en cours, je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour écrire, et si mes chapitres sont impossibles à faire lire à mon correcteur, je risque de ne rien poster avant de trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer.<p>

Je vous reverrais donc pour le chapitre deux qui est déjà entamé mais à modifié. A plus !


	2. Les deux frères

**Titre : **Konoha, ville de la musique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto-sama , sauf Ikuto, qui est de ma propre création.

**Pairing : **Un petit Sakura x Sai, Neji x Tenten et probablement du Hinata x Kiba. Pour mes couples principaux...à vous de découvrir !

**Rating :** M**  
><strong>

**Note :** C'est un UA de naruto (Univers Alternatif pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas), donc il ne faut pas forcément connaitre l'histoire du manga pour le lire.

**Note 2 :** Les deux couples principaux seront gays donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>** les deux frères  
><strong>

Dans un studio d'enregistrement de Konoha, un blondinet réfléchissait, penché par la fenêtre. Il savait que, pour une série de concerts, son meilleur ami était revenu dans la ville et avait passé la nuit dans un hôtel de luxe. Après son départ du groupe, Sasuke avait abandonné ses amis et les ignorait. Naruto en avait été profondément blessé, et il avait décidé de trouver un autre guitariste et de surpasser l'Akatsuki afin de faire revenir le brun. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, d'autant plus que Sasuke et les Hebi étaient aussi des adversaires redoutables.

En modifiant son style, team 7 avait réussi à atteindre le top 3, mais le leader du groupe regrettait le temps où il chantait juste pour chanter. Il soupira, faisant sourire l'ombre derrière lui. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Quand une main se posa sur ses fesses, il se retourna pour frapper celui qui avait osé le toucher mais se stoppa net en voyant le guitariste de l'Akatsuki en face de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que le blond se rende compte que la présence de l'aîné Uchiwa à Konoha n'allait pas arranger la situation actuelle, et pas seulement à cause de Sasuke. Le jeune chanteur était, malgré-lui, fou amoureux du guitariste et préférait éviter tout contact avec lui pour ne pas faire partie de son tableau de chasse (très célèbre chez la presse people). Quand Itachi le poussa contre le mur et se colla à lui, Naruto devint écarlate et essaya en vain de le repousser, ce qui amusa beaucoup le musicien. Celui-ci pencha la tête en avant et murmura :

-Hey beauté, je viens juste d'arriver en ville et j'ai pas encore inauguré ma chambre d'hôtel. Tu veux m'aider ?

En entendant ça, le blond s'énerva et frappa le brun pour se dégager. Une fois libéré, il se retourna et cria :

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Itachi ! Jamais je te laisserai me toucher, même si j'en avais envie !

Et il sortit du studio fou de rage, laissant un Uchiwa au sourire pervers derrière lui.

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Seul dans le vestiaire des employés, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns rouges enfilait l'uniforme de l'hôtel où il travaillait, ses pensées tournées vers un beau brun et ses yeux froids. Le pauvre garçon ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête la voie sèche qu'avait utilisée l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le lycée. Homme qui ne l'avait même pas reconnu la veille, alors qu'ils avaient été dans la même classe trois années consécutives ! Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, ayant des amis différents, mais le lycéen toujours entouré et jamais souriant avait marqué l'éphèbe qui avait maintenant enfilé sa chemise noire.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua passa collègue qui était rentrée mais sursauta quand elle l'appela :

-Ikuto ! Dépêche toi, le service va bientôt commencer et on a besoin de gens au restaurant.

-Oui ! Désolé Tenten, s'excusa ledit Ikuto, Je pensais à quelque chose et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

La brune lui sourit doucement, sachant qu'il pensait encore à leur ancien camarade de classe et actuel client.

-J'ai demandé à Nej...Monsieur Hyûga de nous libérer la soirée pour samedi prochain, comme ça on pourra « ? »tous les trois à la réunion des anciens élèves du lycée.

-C'est génial ! s'écria le jeune homme, On va pouvoir revoir Lee et les autres !

Tout souriant, le garçon rangea ses affaires dans le casier qui lui était destiné et suivit son amie vers les cuisines de l'hôtel pour servir les petits déjeuners des riches résidents. Il était neuf heures du matin, et les tables du restaurant associé à l'hôtel étaient pleines de célébrités et de politiciens en voyage. Arrivés dans les cuisines, les deux collègues prirent chacun un tablier et attrapèrent les commandes juste préparées.

Quand Ikuto posa l'assiette qu'il tenait sur la table d'une top model, une voie suave suivie d'un rire résonnèrent dans la salle. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit une réplique presque identique du chanteur des Hebi qui résidait dans l'hôtel. Pourtant, celui-ci avait quitté la bâtiment depuis plus d'une heure et avait précisé à la réception qu'il ne reviendrais pas avant le début de soirée.

-C'est Itachi de l'Akatsuki ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

Tenten avait rejoint son ami et fixait le guitariste. Quand elle recommença à parler, elle semblait furieuse et pourtant complètement paniquée :

-Si lui et Sasuke se croisent, ça va être un massacre ! Mais à quoi pense cet idiot de Neji ? Il faut que j'aille lui parler pour raisonner cet abruti de directeur ! On va se faire déchiqueter si on se retrouve entre ces deux frères !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Itachi s'était installé à une table et discutait de sa dernière prouesse sexuelle avec deux autres membres du groupe qui riaient aux éclats à chaque commentaire bien placé.

Après avoir commandé et mangé en s'extasiant sur les fesses d'un des serveurs, les trois compagnons quittèrent le restaurant en même temps qu'une serveuse brune plus qu'énervée. Les musiciens plaisantèrent sur les raisons de sa colère, puis quittèrent l'hôtel pour retrouver leur manager.

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Dans son bureau au somment de l'immeuble, Neji Hyûga triait tranquillement ses papiers. Il savait qu'en acceptant les frères Uchiwa en même temps, il risquait gros, mais la présence de ces deux superstars du rock augmentait la notoriété de l'hôtel. Et si leur séjour se passait sans accrocs, la presse ferait la publicité des Hyûga pour avoir réussi l'impossible : faire vivre les frères ennemis dans le même bâtiment pendant presque un mois !

Un coup discret à la porte suivit d'un cri de colère indiqua au directeur que les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient montrés au restaurant. Tenten déboula dans le bureau, la secrétaire de l'Hyûga sur les talons.

-Neji ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi cet enfoiré est ici, dans l'hôtel ? On va tous se faire tuer par Sasuke !

-Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Tenten, vous savez très bien que monsieur Hyûga a fait ça dans notre intérêt à tous...

L'homme lança à sa secrétaire un regard lui signifiant qu'elle devait partir et lui laisser s'occuper de la situation. Elle s'exécuta, et quitta la pièce où régnait une tension hors du commun. Quand elle fut partie, Neji se leva et verrouilla la porte avant de retourner vers Tenten, maintenant assise sur le bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le brun soupira et fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune femme :

-Écoute Tenten, les employés ne souffriront pas de ma décision. Sasuke saura rester neutre face à son frère, et je serais le seul à subir les conséquences en temps que directeur.

-Et Ikuto ? Déjà que la présence de Sasuke le met à vif, si Itachi se met à le draguer, il n'aura probablement pas la force de lui résister. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour lui ?

L'homme s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Quand il se releva, elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu as raison ! Tu es vraiment un génie Neji !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa longtemps, avant de déverrouiller la porte du bureau et de partir en courant.

-Je repars travailler, on se retrouve ce soir à l'appartement !

L'Hyûga rougit légèrement, et referma la porte de son bureau pour ne pas subir les regards amusés de sa secrétaire qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Tenten, elle courait vers les escaliers, toute fière de l'idée que son intelligent petit copain avait trouvé.

**Fin**** chapitre 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai donc introduit mon personnage, et vous vous doutez probablement des couples. Ce chapitre était déjà en partie écrit et le précédent attendait d'être corrigé depuis une semaine, donc il ne faut pas s'étonner de la fréquence de publication.<p>

Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me corriger mes prochains chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Souvenirs

**Titre : **Konoha, ville de la musique

**Disclaimer :**J'ai eu beau supplier Masashi Kishimoto-sama, il n'a pas voulu me donner les personnages de Naruto. Je me contenterais donc d'Ikuto, qui est de ma propre création.

**Pairing : **Sakura x Sai, Neji x Tenten et probablement du Hinata x Kiba. Les autres son assez évidents.

**Rating :** M**  
><strong>

**Note :** C'est un UA de naruto (Univers Alternatif pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas)

**Note 2 :** _Je suis à la recherche d'un Beta Reader pour cette histoire_ car la personne qui la corrige actuellement ne continuera pas si l'histoire est un peu trop explicite et ce sera le cas. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche avec les Beta Readers, et personne n'a put corriger mon chapitre, donc...

**Note 3 : **Les couples principaux sont gays, donc homophobes s'abstenir...blablabla...ceux qui ne supportent pas le ItaNaru peuvent partir aussi.

**Note 4 :** Eh oui je sais je cause beaucoup ! Mais c'est juste pour dire m'excuser de ce grand trou depuis...je ne compte même plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic. J'avais écrit quelques trucs en juin mais ils ne me plaisaient pas, puis j'ai tout oublié jusqu'à hier soir, où je me suis remis à taper et finalement j'ai terminé ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Tout ça pour vous dire que ça risque d'être comme ça tout le temps (Je m'excuse aussi pour _les romances de Poudlard_, le chapitre 5 est en cours, mais pas encore fini). Enfin bref tout ça pour m'excuser et pour vous demander si vous saviez comment on peut mettre un O.C. dans les personnages dans les propriétés de l'histoire. J'ai déjà vu ça mais je n'ai jamais trouvé. Si vous savez comment faire n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>** souvenirs**

Sakura regarda une voiture démarrer dans la rue en contrebas. Dedans, Sai, son petit ami. Il partait à la campagne voir son frère pendant quelques jours, en profitant pour s'éloigner de la tension qui régnait dans le groupe depuis l'arrivée des frères Uchiwa en ville. Il avait bien proposé à la jeune fille de l'accompagner, mais elle avait refusé, usant de la fête des anciens élèves de son lycée ce samedi comme excuse pour rester en ville. En réalité, elle préférait rester pour son meilleur ami. Naruto, elle et Sasuke se connaissaient depuis leurs 8 ans, et elle savait que voir le brun l'ignorer risquait de le blesser. Ça plus Itachi qui passait d'une conquête à l'autre, il ne s'en remettrais pas tout seul.

La rosée soupira. Dans cinq jours, ses deux meilleurs amis seraient réunis. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, mais aucune idée ne venait. Elle coula un regard vers son réveil, posé sur la commode près du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise. Quinze heures. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Naruto et Kakashi, leur batteur, à dix-sept heures, pour une petite répétition. Sans le guitariste, mais ils avaient l'habitude.

Le regard vert passa du réveil au cadre à côté. La photo montrait une fille de douze ans souriante, entourée de deux garçons du même âge, l'un brun regardant ailleurs, l'autre blond fixant son voisin en grognant. Derrière eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris souriait, chaque main posée sur la tête d'un garçon. Cette photo datait de l'époque où Sakura avait décidé de commencer la musique. Elle s'était renseigné, et avait trouvé un professeur qui donnait des cours à plusieurs personnes en même temps. Elle avait été agréablement surprise quand elle avait vu Sasuke, l'idole de son école, une guitare à la main. Par contre, elle avait vite été énervée en voyant Naruto. À ce moment là, ils se détestaient tous. Naruto voulait dépasser Sasuke qui avait toujours du succès, Sakura haïssait Naruto à cause de son caractère et Sasuke ne faisait que les supporter, se battant quand même avec Naruto quand celui-ci le provoquait. Kakashi, leur professeur, avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience avec eux.

La jeune femme sourit à ces souvenirs. L'époque où Sasuke et Naruto se chamaillaient lui paraissait si lointaine. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle se leva, et se prépara à sortir. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste enfermée à ressasser ses souvenirs. Direction les magasins du centre-ville !

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

À quelques rues de l'appartement de la rosée, Suigetsu, membre du groupe Hebi, attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son chef et chanteur dans une petite salle réservé dans un restaurant. Sasuke l'avait appelé et semblait assez énervé, ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous pour parler du problème de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci arriva enfin, le regard perçant, l'air énervé et...frustré. Suigetsu se retint de rire. Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, frustré sexuellement ? Car à part ça, il n'avait pas d'autres façon d'être frustré. Le brun s'installa face à son ami et le fixa. Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir de se moquer de lui et engagea la conversation :

-Alors Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

Le silence qui suivit sa question ne le gêna pas, et il attendis que l'homme en face de lui réponde.

-Je commence à en avoir marre.

Le musicien haussa un sourcil, invitant son « ami » à continuer pendant qu'il buvait son café.

-Tout les canons du coins sont des débiles profonds ! Hier soir, l'idiot qui s'occupait de ma chambre était absolument sublime, mais il a fallu qu'il écoute ces crétins de Team 7 !

Suigetsu soupira. Il l'avait presque oublié ça. Il leva les yeux de sa tasse et planta son regard dans celui du brun avant de lui parler :

-Écoute Sasuke : On sait tous très bien, moi et les autres du groupe, que tu déteste pas autant ces « crétins de Team 7 » autant que tu veux le faire croire. On est pas idiots, on a très bien remarqué que si tu réagissais toujours de la même façon, c'est juste parce que tu veux pas t'avouer qu'il te manquent et que tu veux rejouer avec eux.

L'Uchiwa le regardait, bouche-bée, complètement abasourdi. Suigetsu venait de lui clouer le bec. Se reprenant, le brun lui lança un regard froid, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de passer la porte, il s'arrêta pour lancer à l'autre homme :

-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. Et même si c'était vrai, avec eux je n'ai aucune chance de battre Itachi.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Suigetsu sourit. Maintenant, son chef allait réfléchir à son hypothèse, et il n'aurait plus à supporter sa mauvaise humeur permanente.

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Un rire fort résonna dans la pièce où se trouvaient les membres de l'Akatsuki. Kisame, batteur du groupe, se pliait en deux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu te fous de moi Itachi, t'as pas fais ça ? s'exclama le musicien, C'est pas vrai, t'es franchement en train de te foutre de ma gueule là, c'est pas possible ! T'es vraiment énorme !

Le guitariste fit un sourire énigmatique et sortit une photo de sa veste. Kisame la regarda un instant avant de recommencer à rire.

-Pas possible tu l'a vraiment fais ! T'es complètement taré !

-Vous pouvez vous taire un petit peu ? Surtout toi Kisame.

Le batteur se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler, accessoirement la seule femme du groupe :

-La ferme Konan ! Fous nous la paix un peu ! On a le droit de s'amuser merde ! Avoir Madara comme manager est déjà assez chiant comme ça !

Pain, le chanteur, se leva et se plaça entre la jeune femme et le batteur.

-Ne lui parles pas comme ça.

Le requin grogna mais se retourna. On ne désobéissait pas à Pain. Surtout quand ça concernait sa petite amie. Une voix désagréablement aiguë retentit dans le silence qui s'était installé :

-Kisame-sempai ! Tobi voudrait savoir ce que Itachi-sempai a fait.

Le batteur recommença doucement à rire, et tendis là photo à Tobi qui la fixa, tournant la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait quelque-chose. Après plusieurs secondes d'intenses réflexions, il demanda :

-Dites Kisame-sempai...c'est qui les trois gars sur la photo ?

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Chantonnant doucement une chanson de Team 7, Ikuto marchait dans les rues de Konoha en direction d'un magasin en particulier. Tenten et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous là-bas pour trouver des vêtements en vue de la soirée de samedi. La jeune femme avait été très excitée à l'idée de faire les boutiques, et comme son petit ami était occupé, elle avait réquisitionné son ami pour l'accompagner. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui le suivait depuis cinq minutes. S'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le reconnaître. Une chemise noire cintrée et un pantalon de la même couleur, des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux noirs, le chanteur des Hebi était assez facile à identifier. Celui-ci se demandait d'ailleurs comment le garçon avait fait pour ne pas le voir. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il avait décidé de le suivre après l'avoir croisé dans la rue. Quand il le vit entrer dans un magasin de vêtements, il hésita à rentrer, mais la jeune femme qui commençait à l'approcher le fit se décider et il entra dans la boutique. Il lui semblait être déjà venu à l'époque où il vivait encore à Konoha.

Alors que Sasuke essayait de ne pas replonger dans ses souvenirs, une jeune brune aux yeux marrons le fit totalement craquer.

_Dans une salle de classe, un groupe d'élève assez bruyant discutait pendant l'intercours. Parmi eux, Sasuke Uchiwa, meilleur élève de la classe, écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre son meilleur ami et le crétin de première qu'était Kiba Inuzuka. Leur discussion ressemblait plus à des aboiements mais il avait pris l'habitude de décoder les bruits provenant des deux garçons.  
>Un cri venant d'un autre groupe fit tourner la tête au brun qui plongea dans deux perles jaunes-or. Deux yeux magnifiques et d'une couleur incroyable. Le lycéen pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais détourner les yeux quand la personne à qui appartenait ce regard se retourna.<br>L'Uchiwa se ressaisit et observa alors le groupe en face de lui. Le cri qu'il avait entendu venait d'un garçon aux énormes sourcils et à la coupe au bol, qui parlait très fort et bougeait beaucoup les bras. Il parlait à un brun aux longs cheveux et aux yeux presque blancs. Sasuke connaissait cette personne. C'était Neji Hyûga, le cousin d'une de ses amies. À ses côtés se trouvait le garçon au regard si particulier. Il souriait à chacun des commentaires de son ami, un air doux sur le visage. Le lycéen aux énorme sourcils cria une nouvelle fois, mais fut interrompu par une jeune fille qui jusqu'à présent avait été caché aux yeux de Sasuke. La brune aux cheveux coiffés en deux chignons venait de frapper son camarade pour le faire taire, ses yeux marrons lui lançant des éclairs..._

-Ikuto ! Tu est en retard !

La voie féminine ramena Sasuke sur terre. Il vit la brune se rapprocher de l'employé de l'hôtel et le prendre dans ses bras. L'Uchiwa se rendit alors compte de la ressemblance entre celui-ci et le garçon de sa classe était évidente. Les mêmes cheveux bruns légèrement rouges, le même regard doré plein de douceur. Le chanteur se sentit soudain mal, et sortit précipitamment du magasin, courant pour rejoindre son hôtel et sa chambre où il pourrait enfin réfléchir.

**Fin**** chapitre 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Enfin fini ! Je pensait que je n'y arriverais jamais !<p>

Je suis désolée (encore une fois) pour les fautes de français. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut !

A la prochaine.


	4. Note

Note à tous mes lecteurs :

Je mets toutes mes fictions en pause. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, puis des problèmes d'ordinateur, la flem d'écrire et un autre problème d'ordi qui m'a fait perdre tous mes chapitres. Je pourrais les récupérer, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, et je les reprendrais dès le début car mon style d'écriture à grandement changé depuis que j'ai commencé à les écrire. **Les romances de Poudlard **et **Konoha, ville de la musique** sont donc en pause pour un long moment, et je posterais sûrement une (ou deux) autre fictions sur Harry Potter avant de m'y remettre.

Je suis désolée pour ces désagréments, et vous dis à bientôt.


End file.
